1. Field of the Invention
At least one of embodiments according to the present invention relates to a non-transitory computer-readable medium including a program product and a system for causing a user terminal to realize functions to control progress of a video game that proceed in a three-dimensional virtual space, in which a virtual camera is arranged.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there has been a technique to control progress of a video game in a virtual space in which a virtual camera is arranged.
For example, there is one in which a game system displays a graphical user interface (hereinafter, referred to as a “GUI”) for indicating an object that is included in a range of a field of view of a virtual camera (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-135337).
However, in such a game system, there has been a problem that a user can grasp an object, which can be visually recognized by a GUI, being positioned in the line of sight, but cannot operate the object. Namely, it has been required to design a higher convenient GUI.